SCP-Undesignated-1
by PureCreativity
Summary: <html><head></head>The TARDIS crashes in one of the many sites of the Foundation. The Doctor and Clara gets captured, but are eventually enlisted to help, subdue, eliminate and understand the myriad of SCPs contained by the Foundation.</html>


**I like Doctor Who. I like SCP. Hence, I make Doctor Who X SCP crossover.**

"Where are we going today, Doctor?"

The British alien looked up from his book and grinned at the sight of Clara.

"Well, Clara, I was thinking of Barcelona." He suggested as he bounded about the console, flicking switches and ramming buttons. The TARDIS started up with her usual vworping noise and took off into the time vortex.

"What? The city?"

"No, not the city. Barcelona, the planet. You'll love it, they have dogs with…." Unfortunately, the Doctor did not manage to complete his sentence, for at that moment, the TARDIS swerved wildly off course, back towards Earth in the 21st Century.

"What's going on, Doctor?!" Clara yelled as she hung on to the railing for dear life. The Doctor tried to answer, but accidentally lost his grip as he raised his hands to enforce what he was about to say and went sprawling on the floor.

Eventually, after what seemed like forever, the TARDIS landed with a thump.

The Doctor got up haggardly, and adjusted his bowtie, followed by Clara, whose hair was completely disheveled by the sudden turbulence.

"Doctor, what just happened?" She asked, while trying to fix her hair, albeit without any success.

"Not sure. TARDIS suddenly went off course like…." he whipped out his sonic screwdriver and waved it about, as if scanning for something. "Something pulled her back here. And if someone could do that," He gazed at the readings on the screwdriver, "That means they're a force to be reckoned with." He stuffed his tool back into his pocket and rushed to the doors, with Clara trailing close behind, flipping them open, only to be greeted with about eleven armored soldiers aiming their guns at him, with a single scientist clad in a white lab coat standing behind them.

"You are to follow me. Any non compliance will be met with instant execution." The scientist instructed.

Although the threat was delivered in a cold and strict tone, the Doctor could sense a tinge of fear within, as if the scientist was unsure what to make of him.

"What if I don't?" He inquired, reaching for his screwdriver.

The last thing he heard was a series of clicks, before falling unconscious.

* * *

><p>"SCP-Undesignated-1, are you conscious?"<p>

The Doctor snapped awake, to find him strapped in a straitjacket on a bed, tilted completely sideways.

"Where am I? Where's Clara?"

The person in front of him, a middle aged man, with messy gray hair and a pair of old fashioned spectacles paused, before asking.

"Is Clara the other person with you in SCP-Undesginated-3?"

"Yes! The short pretty one! Where is she?" The Doctor practically yelled.

"She's alright. She's currently being interrogated."

"For what? She's a completely ordinary human being. Nothing impossible about her."

"Don't worry. She will not be harmed." The man pulled out a clipboard and flipped through it, before asking, "Now then, do you have a name, SCP-Undesignated-1?"

"Oh, I suppose you're interrogating me now." The Doctor snorted.

"Yes. Cooperate and no harm will come to you."

The Doctor considered this for a few seconds before answering, "I'm the Doctor."

"Do you have any other aliases?"

"Nope, just the Doctor. D-O-C-T-O-R."

"I am aware of how to spell 'Doctor', SCP-Undesginated-1. Now then, what is the nat…."

"What, you just ask me my name and then continue calling me 'SPC-Undesignated-1' like an idiot?"

"It's SCP, not SPC. And you're not in any position to complain about how I address you, SCP-Undesignated-1." The man seemed to stress out the last part, out of spite.

The Doctor let out a grumble.

"Now, SCP-Undesignated-1, what is the nature of the device you arrived in?"

"Well, I'd suppose you would know, seeing how you dragged her down into your stinking laboratory yourself."

"Her. So it's sentient then?" The man started scribbling down notes.

"Yes. It's called the TARDIS."

"TARDIS…." The man repeated to himself, scribbling down more words.

"What is this….TARDIS capable of?"

"Well, she can travel anywhere in time and space, for starters." The Doctor couldn't help feeling a tinge of pride. Deep down, he loved showing off Sexy to anyone.

"What about your companion, Clara? What is her nature?"

"What nature? She's completely normal, as I've told you."

"Yes. Completely normal." The man repeated as he disappeared down a doorway and came back with a laptop. He held the laptop in front of the Doctor.

"Except for the fact that she appears throughout the history of Earth as completely different individuals, yet completely the same, down to the DNA." He flicked through a slideshow, displaying old photographs of the echoes of Clara, scattered throughout time.

"Ummm…." What sort of organization was this that they would be able to track down all the photographs with Clara's echoes in them?

"I have no idea." The Doctor lied.

"Right. That's all the questions I have for you now." He hastily exited the room, with a door sealing shut behind him.

"Oi, you're not going to leave me here, are you?" The Doctor called to him, "Are you?"

Nothing but silence.

**Right. If you're wondering, this isn't going to be an oneshot. I'm going to eventually release the Doctor and have him go about interacting with all the SCPs. So, follow this if that's what you want to read.**

**Review and favorite! I enjoy criticism, and the warm fuzzy feeling I get when someone acknowledges my work. :D**


End file.
